Peter's Journey/Issue 60
The group start to make their way back to camp, Peter stops Scott while walking “a word, please?” asked Peter the two stop and wait until everyone has passed them “Henry, you and I are on watch next” said Jess as they passed. “What’s up?” asked Scott “you’re right, about going to town, it can wait for a while” said Peter “what made you change your mind?” asked Scott “you were right on what you said, about our numbers, and the herd. It made me realise back there that we need to protect the group that we have, and I wasn’t too sure about not going into town, but I now realise that we really can’t go in just for one person, at least not yet” replied Peter “I’m glad you’ve made up your mind, you know, we’ve lost Sarah but you’re still not alone Shannon, Jess and Gareth are willing to step up for the good of the group, you don’t always have to make all the tough decisions on your own now, and you never did” said Scott “I know they are, but democracy doesn’t always get good results, we need a firm leadership Scott” said Peter “maybe we do, but democracy doesn’t mean that we let everyone choose what they like to do, we could use our disadvantages to our advantage, we have three people that are willing to step up to do what’s right, let them help with the choice, that’s the best way to come by this I think” said Scott “do you think so?” asked Peter “I know so” replied Scott “now come on, let’s get back to the others” said Scott “okay” smiled Peter. When they got back to where the rest of them where sitting around the camp fire, which wasn’t lit by this stage, Shannon was comforting Andy, Michael and Gareth where talking and Garry was sleeping on one of the logs “look” said Peter as he pointed out to Scott that Garry was sleeping “bless, he hasn’t been sleeping well these past few days” said Scott “likewise” added Peter “Peter, can I have a word please?” asked Shannon “course” replied Peter “with Gareth and Scott” added Shannon “Gareth, over here” said Peter, the four walked away from the others “I’ve been looking at the stock of food and we are getting lower, we’ll have enough to feed us for two weeks, but that’s if we lower the quantity” said Shannon “I’ll go on a hunt soon” said Peter “I’ll go as well” said Gareth “no, I’ll be fine on my own, besides with more people there’s more to worry about, and more noise on the ground” said Peter “you can’t go on your own” said Scott “look, what did we talk about earlier? The fewer numbers, if I take Gareth that leaves eight in camp, I’ll go by myself” said Peter “over my dead body you will” said Scott “oh don’t start, we need the food, I can get a few squirrel, a rabbit maybe a bird or something in a day, it’s quiet out there, I’d be fine” said Peter “he’s right, we need the food, and if I go out there it’ll be more nosier with me, and it won’t be as quick for Peter to have me on his tail all day, he’s fine out there on his own” said Gareth “trust me, I’ll be fine” said Peter, the four are silent waiting for a response “alright, but you’re back before dark” said Scott “yes daddy” joked Peter “I’ve also been thinking. We’re going to be here for a while now, and even though we’re not a big group anymore, but I’ve been thinking that we should expand the camp down to the river’s edge put more lookouts along the way, make it feel like home, and not all claustrophobic in this one area” said Gareth “I think that’s a great idea, open the camp up more, make it feel like home, getting your own space. I think that’s what we can work at now” said Peter as he smiled. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues